


The Wolf and the Thunderstorm

by typewrittencurlie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Familiars, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett Takes Care of Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, Werewolf Steve, Witch Danny, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewrittencurlie/pseuds/typewrittencurlie
Summary: Male Witch Danny Williams had a life, not a great one, but at least he saw his daughter every other weekend. He had a decent job with the Honolulu Police Department, and a crappy apartment.Not bad, just a life.Until a rogue Familiar came barreling into it, turning everything on it's head. Steve was reckless, impulsive, and quite possibly the only one who could make Danny's life worth living again.But by the Goddess, did Danny want to strangle that wolf.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	1. Stormfront

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just happened....
> 
> I was looking for a fic that satisfied my need for Danny and Steve to hate(love) and need each other, and I'm always a sucker for a good urban fantasy.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy,  
> Typewrittencurlie

🌩  
Danny

Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, can't a guy get a break? No, apparently not, since I have to go and check on the McGarrett crime scene, after a beat cop called in. I mean, what kind of deranged lunatic breaks into a crime scene, if they weren't a) a psycho, b) the killer, or c) a journalist? There's just too much crazy on this pineapple infested island for me to deal with.

Gods, I've got the worst migraine on top of this bull shit, and my pentacle talisman is trying to burn a hole through my chest dealing with whatever curse or hex some bitch laid on me. I wouldn't be surprised if Rachel found some unscrupulous witch to hex me, because my darling ex wife is most certainly like that.

Now, me, I am a male witch with scruples. I would never lay a curse on that bitch, mostly because of Grace, my daughter. But that doesn't stop me from sending slight negative energy back to her while I'm picking up Gracie. Just slight annoyances, like not letting her find the cold side of her pillow, or her Netflix buffering for longer than usual.

I mean, she was a nightmare! I have every right to give her grief for taking my daughter to this tiny rock in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Every right.

It seems I have a slight problem on my hands, as a soft hum fills my ears, and my talisman grows even hotter, causing me to place a ward around the silver pendant. By the Mother, I think my chest hair is a little singed.

I draw my gun, holding it at the ready as I inch my way to the garage, where slight noises are coming from. My ward saps more and more of my strength, as the pentacle glows brightly, and there's nothing I can see to cause this major of a reaction...

As I step into the garage, I'm assaulted with wave after wave of confusion and pain, as a tall, muscled man pulls his gun on me. I throw up every shield I can, blocking every sense of me he has, and protecting myself from bonding with my familiar. My talisman cools as I acknowledge this oaf in front of me is the man I was destined for, and fuck if he wasn't gorgeous. I feel my resolve weakening as he speaks, something I can't hear, not due to him being too quiet, but due to the humming in my ears growing to a near deafening roar.

"Danny Williams, HPD!" I shout at the ridiculous man, his eyes glowing golden as he sniffs the air. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Lt Commander Steve McGarrett! Badge!" He doesn't lower his gun as I slowly reach into my pocket and show him the shiny detective's shield, still tense and on edge. I try to calm him, my empath skills making a little headway against the nearly feral familiar. "This is my father's den. You shouldn't be here." I roll my eyes at his statement, huffing as he tries to assert dominance.

I let my vision shift to scan his aura to be sure, but the typical Alpha male tendencies of my familiar make me certain he's a Wolf. True to my intuition, his aura ripples around his other self, an obsidian wolf like a second skin on the man before me.

"You're a witch," he mutters, as I holster my gun, the humming gone from my ears. I merely nod, eyeing the evidence he's trying to abscond with. 

"Listen, I know it's hard, but you can't be here." I send out soothing waves, as I try to once more secure my crime scene. Ugh, why did my familiar have to be this guy? "Put the box back," I groan, as he walks towards the door.

"I came with this," Steve lies, face perfectly innocent as I pull out my cell. "Are you calling for backup?" Ha ha, wolfy, you wish.

"I'm calling an ambulance." 

Oh, great. He pulls out his phone and all of a sudden the fucking governor is on the line, and he's being sworn in as a cop, and I have no case. Fuck, I just want to do this day over, and not get out of bed. Honestly, I do!

I trudge back to my apartment that evening, which is nothing more than a fucking closet, and I swear I can feel him nearby. I could feel him watching me as I talk to Gracie, and I just want to flip the bird at the pair of golden eyes peering in my window. I mean, I know a lot of my frustration about finding my familiar has to do with the Corps, and all of the bullshit laws to comply with, but a little part of me is glad I've found him.

A little part of me that I firmly lock inside a box and bury six feet deep in my subconscious.

I try to focus on finally getting to see my little girl this weekend, after a few weeks that Rachel canceled on me, just because she's a bitch. I still get to drive her to school every now and then, but since my lovely ex wife had a hot shot attorney, I hardly ever get to see my own daughter.

I rub my bum knee, my old sports injury acting up again, and settle into my bed. I just want this day to end already.

🐾  
Steve

I growl in frustration as I stare at the contents of my father's toolbox, and I run my hands through my hair, unable to piece together exactly what in the world my dad was investigating. And how the hell it got him killed. It's the worst puzzle I've ever been given, and I just want to kill the bastard who took out my old man.

On top of that, my instincts were screaming at me to re scent the property, and a vague pull was trying to lure me away from the only reason I left the SEALS. My four paws called to me in ways unimaginable, like a siren to Odysseus, and I longed to just run. Just run until I couldn't run any further.

But the human world set the rules, and I have a human life. No matter how much I try, I can't abandon it. Freddie died so that I can have this, so that I could finish the mission and return home. I couldn't give up on what he wanted. He'd kept me human in more ways than one, on whatever lonely battlefield our team found itself on.

I sigh, nursing a Longboard as I stare out at the remains of the sunset rippling on the ocean behind my home. My skin itched with the need to once more run on four paws, and I could see the dull tones of my alternate vision taking over. I'm glad I kept my collar in my pocket, probably the only thing I would be glad for today.

In a matter of minutes, my paws silently pad down the street, and the buckle of my thick leather collar jingles as I follow the maddening pull. I can't place where this feeling is coming from, as if it's not a part of me, and yet is engrained into my soul. This strange feeling of familiarity fills me as I catch a scent on the wind, one of coffee, and thunderstorms, and something that is so right I whine as it fills my nose.

This was never supposed to happen, this unwanted shift, the sigils tattooed onto my shoulders should have prevented this. I can't explain what was happening, or why the hell this scent is mine.

Whomever this is, this person with thunder in their blood, they belong to me. I refuse to believe they are my mate, my Bonded partner, yet... Yet they belong to me, no other can have them. 

I travel down the darkened streets, searching for this elusive person, this person I have smelled recently, and it leads me to a derelict apartment complex, and a lingering aroma of despair. I pad up the iron steps, the metal cold on the pads of my paws, and I'm faced with Danny Williams, as he sits behind a half opened window in a shoe box sized apartment. I whine softly, unheard over the noisy street behind me.

He's in pain, I can smell it as he holds a small picture frame, but... But there's a quiet happiness in his eyes as he answers his ringing cell phone. I strain my ears to catch who it was, but the person's voice is lost as a freight truck lays on its horn. I catch Danny's smile, however, and his soft words.

"Hey, Monkey. I miss you too." His face is happy as he holds the phone tightly. I can only imagine that it was his cub on the phone, the pain making sense. Someone had taken his cub from him. "Yeah, I'm definitely picking you up for the weekend. Count on it, Gracie."

Danny's eyes meet mine before I can duck out of sight, and I blink slowly, with a soft whine in my throat. He doesn't deserve this. He should be with his cub.

I swiftly leave as soon as I can, confused longing muddling my brain. I have never felt this way before, never felt this unspeakable drive to be with a human, witch or otherwise. I can only think that Danny would be a good father, if someone gave him the chance.

As my shaggy black head hits the pillow, I debate on whether I should make him my partner in this investigation. It seems like a good idea.

🐾

After seeing Danny's Captain in the early morning, I take the plastic file, and hail a taxi to the same apartment that I visited lat night. The sky is doing what I've only truly experienced in Hawaii, the characteristic sunny thunderstorm, and I'm glad that the thin stack of paper is encased in plastic. It makes a decent impromptu umbrella.

Danny is surprisingly displeased when he opens his door, his handsome face set in a frown as I step in out of the downpour. "Hey," I say as a greeting, looking at the picture he was holding last night and smiling at it. "Is this your cub?" I ask, getting a good look at the gangly eight year old. She looks a little like Danny. "She's cute."

I can smell his anger, and I turn back to my partner, not liking the scent when it was directed at me. It smelled wrong.

"Why are you here?" Danny crosses his arms over his mainland outfit, and I give him a look for wearing a tie. No one on my island wears a tie. 

"I wanted to ask why you placed a warrant on Jimmy Doran." I can't understand what his problem is. I thought he was pissed I took his case...

"Well," Danny sighs, running a hand over his hair, and he looks at me before staring holes into his coffee pot. "CSU ran the ballistics on the bullet that killed your father, and it tied to an unrelated homicide involving Doran." My partner shrugs, giving me a tight smile. "Even a guy like me can tell he has some connection to this mess."

"Come on, let's go pick him up." I move towards the door, blinking at him when he doesn't follow. "What's wrong?"

"Well, in case you have dementia, you took my case." He shrugs, gesturing with his hands between us, and I can sense his reluctance. "So, ergo, I'm not on the case anymore." His snark does not go unnoticed, and I grin.

"The governor gave me jurisdiction, and I'm making you my partner." I hide a laugh as Danny gapes at me, and I tell him, "I think we'll get along great."

I follow him as he grumbles under his breath things he doesn't know I can hear, and it's almost funny what he wants to do. Of course, before I can get in the drivers side, he slides in, and I glower at him. I wanted to drive, because I'm the leader of this. I'm the alpha here. However, the canine in me is undeniably excited for a car ride. 

I sit quietly in the passenger side, looking out the window, and musing over the case. My mind flashes back to the conversation I had the day my father was murdered.

🐾

  
_My father had tried to call. After going for months upon months without contact with any of my family, my pack ties laid with the Seals I served. We had just captured a known terrorist who had plans on releasing a WMD on America, and I pull away from the somber party. My pack mate, and close friend had died getting me back to the team. It was hardly worth celebrating, in my eyes, after losing the man I loved dearly._

_I answer the satellite phone, taking a long drink of the disgusting beer over in the back country of South Korea, and I nearly drop my canteen in surprise._

_"Hey, son." My dad seems like he's lost a few of the demons tailing him, happier now. "I just wanted to say hello, and ask if you're alright.."_

_"Yeah, Pop. I'm managing." I can't stop the tear that falls from my eye, and one of my pack looks over, and I give a thumbs up. "I'm coming home soon, I'm due some leave," I say around the tightness in my throat. "Maybe... Maybe we can catch up?"_

_"I'd like that, son."_

_The next sound I hear is a muffled curse, and a small scuffle, as my dad tries to fight off his attacker, and then a gunshot. The silence that follows is perhaps the loudest noise I've ever heard. I almost let the pack down, as our hostage tries to escape. I'd almost failed my family again._

🐾

I break out of the memory when Danny's phone lets out an ear piercing screech. I look at him, as he ignores the call, and he shrugs. "Marriage end badly?" I ask, trying to defuse the sudden tension in the small Camaro. It does nothing to help the situation.

"Well, it would have ended a lot better if my ex hadn't remarried, and dragged my daughter to this pineapple besieged pebble in the middle of the ocean." He grips the wheel tighter, face set in a grim line. I can smell his internal pain over what had been done to him, and I feel an unquestionable anger towards this woman who had hurt Danny. It was unacceptable. 

I want to give this 'Rachel' a good hard nip, to teach her a lesson for hurting my partner. Danny could never have deserved this.

Not my Danny.

I take a moment to puzzle over that stray thought as the screeching ringtone plays again. Why is Danny mine? He's my partner now, sure, but that doesn't mean he's mine...

"Heeyy Monkey, I thought you were your mom." Danny's voice breaks my head out of that spiral, as Grace tells him he's allowed to pick her up from school on Friday. My partner's face glows softly, as he talks to his cub, and I smile against my own will. He has a beautiful smile.

"Hey, Grace, Danno loves you." Danny gives me a sour look as I grin at him. "Don't." 

I look away, out at the forest covered mountains on my right, and Danny grumbles under his breath. He's actually adorable when he gets all riled up like this. It's cute, little Danny is grumpy. I repress a chuckle as he sighs, and we finally arrive at the trailer park where our lead lives.

Of course, he's muttering under his breath again when he realizes he is my backup, and I creep towards the trailer, gun at the ready. Danny waits behind the screen door, as Doran and an unknown woman argue inside. I feel my eyes shift, and I can see the minute wrinkles trying to form on Danny's face, as my body prepares for another battle.

Danny grabs the blonde woman as she exits the home, clamping a hand over her mouth to prevent a scream. There's a flurry of movement, and gunfire rings out, causing a ringing in my ears as I launch at the man who had hurt Danny. I follow my quarry until I can corner him, and leap at the armed thug who had hurt my partner.

At once, two shots ring out in the bustling fruit market, and I feel a white hot pain run across my upper bicep, as I fall onto Doran's lifeless body. I blink up at the flushed face of my partner as he yells at me.

"You killed our lead," I mumble, half dazed as I let him help me to my feet. I take a look at the trench carved from my arm, as Danny continues to berate me as he heals my wound, his own already fading to the faintest scar.  
"Listen, you idiot, I'm calling HPD, and they've going to clean up the massive mess you made, alright?" 

My partner's eyes glare daggers at me, and I promptly ignore him, going to investigate the trailer. Since the suspect couldn't answer my questions, maybe there was a clue in his den.

I repress my noise of disgust as I tread carefully around various beer bottles and drug paraphernalia scattered over the floor of the man's den. How anyone could live like this, I have no idea.

A small scuttling along with a soft whimper echo out from a closet kept bolted shut with a screwdriver. I fight my growing unease as I shift the items in the room to open the prison. It's worse than I'd initially feared, as I pull open the door gently.

A familiar's green, slitted eyes blink at me as I shine my flashlight inside, and I make soft shushing noises as I attempt to soothe the injured feline. I pull the string to the over head light, and ask her name, my palms raised and throat bared submissively as she covers in the rank smelling room.

I try Mandarin, as I unlock her shackle, and I tell her it's alright. _"What is your name?"_ I ask, rubbing the chafed skin of her tan wrists, showing her my own golden irises. She slowly calms as I murmur soft nothings, and her bright green eyes fade to a soft chocolate brown, as her pupils round, once more fully human.

 _"Chen Chi."_ The feline replies to my question, her voice soft and timid. I realize that she's hardly bigger than a kitten, and I lead her out of the dirty hovel. 

_"It's alright, Chen Chi."_ I tell her, as I take her to an officer nearby, hoping his Mandarin was better than my basic knowledge. _"_ _It's alright."_

In a few halting sentences, the officer gets all of her story, and I fill with rage at how this young woman was traded like cattle to Doran, the injustice of it all unbearable. 

Danny approaches me, his face a forced look of disapproval, and I turn away from him slightly. It's a petulant move, I know, but I don't care. He killed my guy. He rants at me for a solid minute, until I've had enough. I clamp my hand over his mouth, giving him a look as I ask, "You done?" His eyes narrow as I slowly remove my hand, getting it out of the reach of his teeth.

"Chen Chi was a familiar smuggled in from China, along with her parents." I growl softly as he opens his mouth, silencing him. "My father must have been working on the human trafficking ring here in O'ahu."

I hear Danny's heart rate jackrabbit, as he glares at me, and I glare back, challenging my partner. I am the alpha here. He listens to me. Not the other way around.

"You fucking idiot!"

"You've expressed in twelve other creative ways exactly what you think of my intelligence, do you have anything worthwhile to add?"

"You. Could. Have. _Died_." With every word, Danny steps closer, poking his finger into my chest, his green eyes more emerald than I've seen them so far, their light blazing as he snarls at me.

I raise my eyebrow. "Poke me again, see where it gets you." 

Danny does. I catch his arm, twisting and pulling at his shoulder, until he's doubled over, pinned by my hands into forced submission. My wolf side growls in victory at his position, at my easy dominance of my partner, and the other ways I should be dominating Danny. Ways that involve far less clothing and far more contact of our bare flesh.

I tell that part of my brain to shut the hell up, as I wait for Danny to calm himself down. The officers give me curious looks, as I patiently wait until my partner stops struggling.

"Calm now?" I ask the incorrigible detective, as I smell his submission.

"Yeah, yeah. Lemme go, you Neanderthal."

I release him, gently helping him upright, even as he gives me dirty looks at the tension in his shoulder. Danny fixes his hair primly, and the only warning I receive for his retaliation was a brief shimmer of air. Two seconds later, I'm flat on my back with all of the air pushed from my lungs. Danny grumbles as he walks away, and I simply grin at the blatant challenge.

I watch his perfect ass walk away, and silently promise that he'd be on his back for me in one way or another. 

However, my deviant thoughts will have to wait, as we have to finish this case. My father's killer was getting closer, and I will have his head for that.

🐾

"Gods, Danny, I'm sorry!" I exclaim as my partner rails on, ignoring every single attempt I've made at apologizing. "I've been trying to tell you that for twenty minutes!" I glare at the stubborn man I'm trapped in the car with, a low warning growl emanating from my throat. "If you would just listen to me..."

"Your... Your apology has been duly noted." Danny purses his lips as he looks out of the windshield, away from me for far longer than necessary. "It is pending forgiveness."

I chuckle too low for him to hear, amused at his attempt to admit I was right. It seriously rankles him, when I'm right. He just can't ever be wrong and it's hilarious. "Keep me posted," I mutter, a soft grin on my face as I settle into the car ride to Pearl Harbor. The scenery is nice, I simply hope we won't be involved in any chases, my car sickness is very much a hair trigger sensitivity.

"Turn left," I instruct, guiding my clueless partner to Chin Ho Kelly, my dad's ex partner, and a potential ally in finding his murderer. "Chin can help us figure this mess out."

I catch the older man as he prepares to leave on his lunch break, and lucky enough, he's willing to talk.

"So, your father mentioned the last investigation to me," Chin admits, rubbing his jaw as he thinks. "He also mentioned a name, but I never was sure about it." I lean forward onto the picnic table, eyes eager. "Said that there was someone after him, a man named James Rahi. John was investigating him on a cold case."

"Did it have anything to do with human trafficking?" I ask, brow furrowed. "This all seems to lead back to the smugglers."

"Rahi was a lower level thug in a gang that got dismantled a few years back. I know a guy..." Chin stops, looks up at me, and then Danny, his eyes guarded. "He doesn't like cops."

"Can you talk to him?" 

"I'm not on that scene any more, Steve. HPD doesn't want me."

I growl in frustration. "Dammit, Chin, I need your help!" I flash my eyes at him, glaring at the man my father had put so much trust into. "I have to find the man who did this."

Chin sighs, and I stand, placing my palm on the table. "I don't give a damn what IA accused you of. My father trusted you, and that's good enough for me." 

I can smell the defeat, as he nods, scowling at me. I sigh as Danny mutters something sarcastic, his usual attitude setting me on edge. It's hard enough dealing with my human half begging for him, and my wolf half wanting to both rip his throat out and mount him

Just please, Goddess, let me catch my father's killer before I commit murder. Please.

Twenty minutes from the harbor, Chin introduces us to a large man he calls Kamekona, and of course, I have to shell out close to a hundred dollars for the information. He couldn't have been nicer about the blatant theft, but I didn't even get a chance to accept my merchandise, before he's telling Danny and me to put on the three sizes too big shirts and "promote his business". 

I'd be upset, if it weren't for the fact that it was a decent business move.

" Alright, I got a lead." Chin smirks at us, as Danny grumbles to himself and eats his shave ice. "Kamekona said there was a man in here yesterday looking for a way off the island." 

My ears prick up at that, and if I had my tail, it would be wagging. "And?"

"And I've got an address, 2674 Lanai Avenue." Chin's smirk grows wider, positively shark like, and I grin in response.

"Danny, you comin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny knows, he _knows_ he should be used to Steve's antics, but he has a bigger concern for his sweet little daughter, and while he has her, no one gets to corrupt her.
> 
> Or harm her in any way. And by that, he means That Woman, the Ex. She **will _not_** harm his daughter. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Rachel only gets worse from here.
> 
> Happy 2021!!!

🌩

Danny

🌩

So, I must be the last sane guy on the planet, because Chin and Steve are certifiably insane. So is Chin's cousin, Kono, the fresh out of the academy rookie who those knuckleheads call in for support, as we storm the cheap fleabag motel. These jerks have the perp cuffed in under five minutes flat, but who's the guy to prevent them from getting riddled with bullets?

Oh, that's right. Me.

 _Me_.

I swear, one of these days, they're going to learn they're not so invincible, and it's going to be Danny fucking Williams who puts the pieces back together.

And if Steve wasn't my bonded Familiar, and the only reason I'm in a fancy hotel with my daughter, instead of my cheap apartment, I'd throttle him. He has no clue what the words, "I think that's a bad idea," mean. No fucking clue.

But I need to focus on Grace, and all of the fun she's having as she swims with dolphins at our hotel, and I wave to her from the deck. I keep myself well away from the water for numerous reasons, and my own well being. I've had one too many bad experiences with water and the ocean for me to ever be truly comfortable in it.

Yeah, I'm not going in the giant fish toilet any time soon.

"Dad, look!" Gracie is showing off now, as she plays in the water with the dolphins, their gray bodies gentle with my daughter. I might not like the ocean, but I do appreciate the kind sea mammals. They have actually been known to save people from drowning, in fact.

One of the dolphins, a beautiful silver one, swims by me, her amber eyes blinking, and I send the Familiar a wave of gratitude for keeping an eye on my little girl. I feel her appreciation in return, the person inside the gray fish never really receiving acknowledgment for her work with her non Familiar cousins. Though I'm sure her job would pay decently. 

Even though Hawai'i is known for having the most progressive laws for Witches and Familiars, it's still a far cry from being equal. Certainly not with the Corps breathing down my neck about pairing me with one of their Familiars. 

To top it off, there's no law against discrimination for people like Steve and me. I've been thrown out of a few places here on the island, simply because I display my faith in the Old Religion. Apparently some humans can't handle seeing someone of another faith. That, and my daughter's teacher last year mistakenly took my talisman for a satanic symbol. It was a bit awkward to correct her.

That started a whole fight with the she-devil, that I was corrupting my Monkey, and for the love of the Maiden, can't I catch a break?

I have to find a way to cut out my internal monologue, I really do. It's not healthy.

I catch some old bat giving me the stink eye across the pool, and I roll my eyes at her, as I wrap Grace in a fluffy towel. I can fell her hostility like a wave across the veranda, and I steer Grace towards the direction of our hotel room. Away from the bitch who was bound to start something sooner or later.

"Danno," Grace asks me as we settle down to veggie burgers and fries for dinner. I look up, swirling a fry in ketchup. "Danno, Mom said something, and I'm confused."

"Baby, what is it?" I ask, frowning. I know it couldn't be good, whatever Rachel was starting. 

"She said that I wasn't going to take after you, if it was the last thing she did." Grace bites her lips as she stares gloomily at her food, and I hold back my anger. 

"Grace, your mom just wants you to believe in her version of what's right and wrong, like she does. And she thinks if you start to show magic, like me, you might not make it to heaven." I sigh, reaching across the table to take my daughter's hand. "I promise that I will do everything I can to help you, if you develop magic."

"But, would I go to heaven?"

"Course you will, Monkey," I murmur. "I know that for a fact that Hell doesn't really exist." I smile at Grace, when she looks up. Her faith in me nearly overwhelms me, as we finish the dinner, and I send a prayer to the Lord and Lady, that they would protect my daughter. 

Rachel's words fill me with a cold dread, and images of Grace being kept from her birthright fill my dreams as the clock tick on. I feel like something is missing in my life, and I can't deny exactly who it is.

🌩

Gods above, it's Monday. Please, Crone, give me wisdom and strength today. I'm definitely going to need it. 

A fleeting worry seats itself in the back of my mind, as I get ready for the day, even though it was well beyond too early. The urge to be with Steve is nearly unbearable, pushing me out of bed, and out the door before I register where I'm going. I almost want to turn back as Steve's large home looms at the end of the drive, and I debate turning back and getting into my Camaro five times before I reach Steve's door.

However much I don't want to, I can't go against the pull to be with my mate. My Bonded Familiar. He doesn't know, doesn't understand how much I need him, but he senses me hesitating by his door, and opens it with a small grin. His hair is damp, and the salty smell of the ocean lingers on him as I pull the wayward tendrils of my magic back where they belong.

"Hey, I got some of these doughnuts from down the street," I mutter, pushing my way past him."I thought you'd be hungry." I don't like the fondness in his eyes as he watches me stomp to the dining room, dumping my coffee and the doughnuts onto his table. I'm not worth his time nor energy.

I can sense his longing and confusion as I fuss with the bag, and his inner pain at everything he'd been through. I look up, a soft, tender smile on my face, as I offer him the fried ball of pastry. He stares down at it in his hands for a brief moment, before taking a large bite.

"These malasadas are better than I remember," he mutters as I munch on the doughnut in my hand, sugar crystals on my mouth and chin.

"They're doughnuts," I insist, chewing mime thoroughly. "Its fried dough covered in sugar, ie, a doughnut." I grin as I lick the sugar from my fingertips, and he laughs silently. "You Hawai'ians like to name things that already have names." 

"You're ridiculous," he retorts as he wipes the miniscule spill from my tie, his hands lingering at my neck and collarbone. I shift, uncomfortable arousal flooding me as he looks at me with those beautiful dark blue eyes.

For a brief second, our eyes met, and a pained whine slips from his throat. Just like that, the spark fizzles out, and I sigh in relief. I don't think I can keep my magic in check if his mouth is all over me. With one last brush of his hand over my throat, he retreats, and I look away. Godsdamn this blush.

"Alright." I take a large swig of my coffee, messing about with the paper sleeve on the cup. "So, got any plans?"

"Umm, yeah, we do." Steve's stare is burning holes into my chest, and I force out his emotions from my head. I know exactly why he's pining over me, but godsdamnit, I can't. "I was thinking we head down to Mamo's, and I take you surfing."

"I don't do the water, Steve. The ocean is not my friend." I give him a look as he tries to protest, and my eyes flash green for a moment. "How about we actually head into work?"

"Fine," he groans, as I pull out my keys. "But I'm driving." Just like that, he takes my keys from my hand and I have to follow him to my car, and he looks so smug as I reluctantly climb into the passenger side. 

"Jerk." 

He only chuckles as we head down the highway, and I turn on some soft music, just to cut the silence. I feel the colors of his emotions in the edges of my mind, but I choose not to delve into them, no matter how badly I want to find out what's going on in that big dumb brain of his.

We pull into my parking spot at the Palace, the headquarters of our elite crime fighting unit, and I grin at the sight before me. The movers had finally finished setting everything up inside, and my office was completely free of the junk and clutter of unpacking.

I sit down in my spacious office, sorting through a few files and such idly as Steve checks out all of the toys in the central area. I swear, that man (Wolf) and his obsession with things that go boom. Or bang-bang. Or _any_ of the various instruments of death contained in the armory.

I roll my eyes as I see him checking the sights on a powerful looking rifle through my open door. "Hey, you know your teeth and claws have the same amount of killing power as that thing, right?" I grin at his affronted expression, as he gestures to the gun, his face disapproving. I know he's trying to get me to marvel over the metal death machine before him, but I go back to my files, signing a few loose documents.

Chin and Kono arrive a few moments after we do, and Kono goes right to the giant screen in the center of the room, checking out the touchscreen table and it's digital wizardry. Chin stops by my door, a grin on his face. "Not interested in playing with all the new toys, Danny?"

"Nah, somebody's got to keep you cave men in line." I grin at the older man in my office, and he laughs, nodding. "Besides, if Steve blows us all up with one of those grenades, I have a wall between me and him."

"You've got a point there, brutha." 

I go back to my files and start to type up my reports of the last case on one of the shiny new laptops the governor got us, taking my time and care to record everything accurately. That is, until the Psycho theme plays, and Rachel's irritating British voice is on the line.

"Yes, dear?" I ask, putting every ounce of irritation into my voice. She always does this, I don't know why. As soon as I get into the middle of something, she needs my help. 

"Danny, I was wondering if you could handle Grace today. Stan is on a business trip, and I have a luncheon." 

I sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb. I love my daughter, and I hardly get any time with her as it is... "Of course. I'll get her from school later." I lean back in my chair, as I am forced to listen to Rachel thank me over and over. I know she doesn't mean any of it, and I try not to make a big deal out of it.

The day seems to crawl by, and by the time three o' clock rolls around, I'm literally shooting baskets from crumpled up papers. Today couldn't have taken longer if it had tried. Steve is leaning on my door as I'm about to head out, a slight smile on his face.

"I've got to pick up my daughter from school," I tell him, and his grin widens. I roll my eyes as he practically bounces in place, eager to meet Grace. "You can come." I swear, it's like having a puppy, the way he always sticks his wet nose into all of my business.

Steve insists on driving, again, and I sigh, grumbling to myself as I take the passenger seat. I glare at him out of the corner of my eye, not that he notices, of course. I mean, did I _have_ to have the most stubborn, arrogant, reckless Familiar on the planet as mine? I wasn't even trying to find my Bonded when we met!

I pull in my magic, again, as he pulls up to my daughter's school, and I get out, clearly telling him to stay. Does he listen? Of course not. Wht would he? I mean, it's not like I have my daughter getting out of school soon, and I might need to introduce them. Yeah, I mean, it only makes every bit of sense on the planet.

But what do I know? I'm only Grace's dad. Just that.

"So, your ex..." Steve starts, and I just completely disable his vocal chords. He chokes on air, as I glare at him, my eyes burning green, and I growl.

 _"Don't_. Don't you dare." I let my anger go, breathing deeply as I pinch the bridge of my nose. "You don't get to comment on my life, whether its from before, or after we met." I sigh, giving him the sourest look I can muster. "Understand? I'm not letting you speak until you agree."

Steve's mouth presses into a flat line, his eyes and emotions telling me exactly what I needed to know. I cut off the flow of magic, blinking hard to relieve the reaction headache. This one wasn't all that bad, plus, it would probably be over in ten, twenty minutes, but healing Steve's arm? 

It's a bit confusing, my reactions to different magicks, like just now, I get a decent negative reaction, but when I'm not even thinking about my magic, all of a sudden there's a huge thunderstorm directly overhead. My mom, High Magus of all of Jersey, never could understand the block I have. Without thinking, I cast a spell beyond her power, but when I try, it's like my body fights it.

She thinks I'm subconsciously repressing myself. 

Whatever. 

I let Steve sit in humiliated silence, uncomfortable enough without the pull I feel toward him. I focus all of my energy on not beginning the Bond with him, until I see my little Monkey barreling towards me in the sea of kids. I grin, opening my arms as she flings herself into them.

"Oooh, I missed you, Monkey." I groan as my knee twinges when I lift her onto my hip. It doesn't stop the wide smile I have on my face, though.

"I missed you too, Danno." 

I color in embarrassment, as Steve rolls the word around in his mouth, smirking at me. He waits for the required introduction, and I ignore him as I hug my little girl a little longer, missing the reassurance of having her in my arms.

"Hey, Monkey?" I ask, resigning to my fate at last. "I want you to meet someone, alright?" 

Grace nods, her small hands fidgeting with my tie. She glances up as Steve takes a step closer, a smile on his face. 

"Hey, Grace," he says softly, and I find it incredibly hard not to melt a little at the tenderness in his expression. "I'm Uncle Steve. I work with Danno." Steve's shit eating grin at my nickname almost makes me want to permanently install a mute button on his wolfy ass.

"You're a Familiar." Grace has these sudden bursts of insight, as her gifts grow, and I sigh, knowing that it was only going to grow more and more complicated with Rachel. "Are you Danno's?"

"No, he is not." I glare at Steven, even as he opens his dumb mouth to speak, and he closes it. "But he's a really good friend. How about a snack, okay?"

I settle Grace into the back seat, as Steve climbs back behind the wheel. I shake my head as for once in the time I've known the bastard, he drives sensibly. This guy! 

He, of course, doesn't take us to my apartment, because why would he, but instead takes us to his big house on the fuckin' private beach. I chuckle in utter defeat, as he scoops my daughter out of my arms, and goes full mother hen. Hm.

I mean, he's genuinely delighted to hang out with us, and I sneak to his fridge, pulling out a couple of decent beers – Longboards, for anyone who cares – and settle into one of his deck chairs as he and Grace build a sand castle. I offer him the second beer, and make the leap to help Grace with her tower. Even though I'm getting sand in places it definitely shouldn't be.

"Hey, Grace, check this out," Steve says, before he goes into a detailed description of the type of leaf she finds, teaching her a whole mess of island lingo about the plants around us. I smile despite myself, as Grace lights up like a lightbulb when Steve tucks a beautiful little flower in her hair.

"You know," I mutter a couple hours later, as Steve drives us to Rachel's, Grace passed out in the backseat after a huge dinner and an islander fairy tale. "I had a pretty good time." I look in the rearview at my soundly sleeping daughter, with her braid filled with wildflowers. My heart aches softly as she smiles in her dreams.

"She's amazing, Danny." Steve glances at me, sadness coloring his eyes. I swallow at the unquestionable longing Steve has, and feel his desire for a mate and cub of his own. "You did good with her." Steve looks at me, as we pull into the stupid mansion driveway, and I give him the closest approximation of a smile I can manage as I gently rouse my sleeping daughter.

It takes every ounce of strength I have to hand off Grace to That Woman, who barely glances at her, focusing on getting Grace to bed, so she can finish whatever it was she was doing. I can feel the cold indifference she has towards her, and I lay yet another weak, gentle hex on my former wife, as she closes the door in my face. She will have horrible hair as long as the energy lasts, and I let the vindictive triumph fill me, not that it makes anything better.

"It's hard to leave her there." I have no idea why I'm spilling my guts to Steve, except for the fact that I'm trapped in my car with him. I look out the windshield, into the gathering clouds, because I can't help it. I can't stop the longing to run back there and take my daughter far far away from Her. "Jersey courts didn't listen to a damn thing I said, they only cared that Rachel looked better on paper."

"I can't imagine what that's like," Steve murmurs, a soft whimper slipping between his teeth as we drive further and further from my daughter. "I could tell you love her."

"Yeah," I choke out, shaking my head as I try to contain my pain, definitely not needing Steve's emotions on top of it. "Gods damn it. I just can't handle giving her back sometimes, ya know? Like a fucking knife to the gut." 

"It's going to work out, somehow." Steve parks my car in its usual spot, killing the engine as I simply sit there, fat raindrops hitting the top of the car rhythmically. "I know it will, Danno."


	3. A Surprising Revelation, and an Unpleasant Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's well aware of his family's genetic history, knows that his brother was just one of the Williams men who've ended up pregnant by their partners. 
> 
> He simply hadn't expected to be a carrier himself. And like Hell would he ever tell Steve _he_ was the one his hidden genes had come online for. Nope. Not a chance.
> 
> Luckily, a murdered businessman can distract the overly cuddly wolf for a while. Or so Danny hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of smuttiness. Just a warning, it's essential to the plot. Like critical to how the story develops.
> 
> If it bothers you, skip to the pov change.

🌩  
Danny  
🌩

It feels so right to let him rub his cheek on my shoulder as I stand in my doorway after getting me home, but for my own sanity, I shouldn't be letting this happen. I shouldn't invite him in for a couple of drinks, as much as I want to. I shouldn't think about kissing those perfect lips as he refuses.

I shouldn't be hard and aching for him in the dead of yet another lonely, moonless night, and I cannot deny the longing curling in my gut as I think about the sun hitting his bare skin as he laughs at my antics of the latest day we spend with my daughter, along with the other members of the rag tag bunch of people I call my 'ohana.

I breathe out a long sigh as I push down my cheap boxers, groaning softly at the feel of my palm on my aching dick. I kick off my sheets, taking my time as I gently tease my tip, the tremors in my hand calming as my body relaxes into it. My breath hitches as I move my hand over my shaft, my eyes falling closed of their own accord.

I'd waited far too long for this, the job coming at a higher priority, and the tattered remains of my family just ahead of that. I whimper as I feel the heat build in my belly.

I reach my other hand down further, feeling an uncomfortable _emptiness_ inside, and I reach between my legs, trying not to worry about the meaning. "Fu-uck," I gasp, feeling a slick wetness between my cheeks, knowing that this wasn't the norm.

But Gods did it feel good to slip my fingers inside myself, satisfying that strange, bone deep need to be filled with something, anything. I can't stop the soft moans falling from my traitorous lips as I push past my tight, dripping hole, and press deeper, fucking myself on my fingers.

I feel that always new but very familiar jolt of electricity course through my body as I find my prostate, and my cock leaks into my hand. It's too much, yet not nearly enough. I sob at how good it feels as I give in to the fantasy of Steve pulling me to him. Of Steve taking me roughly, like a fucking animal as I beg for him to breed me.

I come at the thought of him knotting me, splitting me open and pumping his load deep into my needy hole. Tears spill from my eyes as I come down from the desperate orgasm, the primal need for my Familiar overwhelming me and filling me with a longing for what I couldn't have yet.

My legs shake as I climb into the shower, the lukewarm water failing to wash away the aura of desperation clinging to me. I curl into my lonely pull out bed, and hug my pillow to my chest, the soft cotton stuffing no substitute for the sturdy warmth my Familiar could give, if only I'd let him.

I know beyond question that my mother needed to hear this latest development in my wayward life. She could tell me exactly why the fuck I'm getting wet and needing to be fucked desperately every time I try to satisfy my hopeless, unfulfilled sexual desire.

Fucking Hell, I just want to grab Steve by the scruff of his neck and ride him after the tenth adrenaline fueled car chase, feeling my hole clench on nothing as he gives me that look. That look that has me shaking inside and rushing home to fuck myself with the dildo I couldn't help but buy in the wild longing for more. 

Gods, just a little longer. Give me just a little longer before I completely break. I can't last on my own.

It wasn't about the fact that I was turning into a fucking needy bottom for the wild alpha-male Familiar, I have to tell myself. I'd bottomed the awkward, nervous night I'd lost my virginity, and enjoyed it. I preferred bottoming, enjoyed the feeling of being cared for by my partner.

But the sheer intensity of this, and the changes I felt deep in my core, I couldn't put it off any longer.

"Hey, ma." I had finally hit the button, teetering on the edge of a cliff, an unknown drop waiting, and my heart telling me that Steve would catch me at the bottom. I sniffle, keeping an eye on my door, expecting that utterly irritating and completely lovable Familiar to barge in any minute now. I sip my second cup of coffee as I mutter, "I know I should have called earlier."

"Danny," Mom murmurs, and I can hear the reassuring sounds of the birchwood fire, and Aunt Laura purring in her lap. "Sweetie, are you okay? It's been so long since we heard your voice."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." I take a steadying sip of coffee, trying to soothe my dry throat. "Dad still grumbling about your damn plants everywhere?" I smile through the pain, knowing my mom could hear the ache in my voice. "Aunt Laura taking care of you, huh?"

"Danny," Mom represses the way her voice cracks, and even without my gift, I feel how worried she is for me. "Danny, what's wrong, baby?"

"I just can't do it anymore, Ma." I swallow against the lump in my throat, letting the tears fall. "It's hard, keeping myself away from Steve. But, I can't let the Corps take me away from Gracie."

"Honey, Danny, it's not good to prevent the Bond. Laura and I held off for a day, and it was agony." I hear Aunt Laura's worried rowl in the background, and Mom sniffs. 

I fight back my tide of sorrow, nodding even though my mom was six thousand miles away. "I know, I'm going to tell him soon. There's all of this... Ma..." I rub my mouth, my lips trembling as I struggle with the weight on my shoulders. "Ma, I think I'm a carrier, like Jimmy."

"Sweetie," my mom sobs softly over the line, and I shake my head. "It's okay, whatever you decide, I'll support you." I choke on my grief, as my mother gently murmurs condolences. 

We both knew the struggle my brother had gone through with his first pregnancy, like every male able to bear children in this day and age, particularly in Jersey. No one talked about it, like the worst taboo was placed on the subject, but it was known that the possibility exists, for Witches and Familiars, yet another reason for pure blooded humans to shun our kinds.

"Do you... Do you think you'd want kids, with Steve?" Mom asks, and I smile through the tears.

"Yeah. You should see him with Grace, he..." I laugh brokenly, and take a long drink. "He'd love those cubs more than anything." I laugh and sob together, picturing Steve with a tiny, red haired cub, and the smallest black haired baby, cradling the two in his arms so tenderly. "I love you, Ma. I gotta go though."

"I love you, Daniel. You hear me?" Mom sighs, and I nod to myself. "Call more often, ya schmuck. I miss you."

"I will, Ma. Pinkie promise, 'kay?" I sniffle, adding, "Tell everyone how glad I am I'm a billion miles away?" I know they love to joke, my siblings, about how much I 'hate' them. 

"Danny..."

"Bye, Ma."

🐾

Steve

🐾

I feel my Danny's pain before he even steps through my door, feel his ache and longing for something I couldn't place, and I take the hurting Witch into my arms. I pull him into my den, feeling him tremble in my arms, and I rumble softly.

"Danny," I murmur as I bundle him into the couch, curling my body around his, rubbing my scent on the human that is Mine, and has been Mine for six months now, though he refuses to acknowledge it. "Danny, it's no trouble. I have three spare bedrooms." I don't want to argue with him, not when he's like this, but the thought of him in pain and so far away hurts.

I hate the look in his eyes as he lays in my arms, so deep in his sorrow. Please, Danno, give me a smile, give me snark, give me _something_. _**Please**_. Come back to me. Just be okay.

I smell that scent of a female on Danny, leftover from intercourse, the same scent that's been on him more and more often, and my inner wolf growls at the wrongness. Danny is Mine. He is Not Allowed to see a human. The only explanation I have is that Danno, my Danno, has been taking a woman to bed and I am Not Okay with that.

I've caught the lingering scents on his mattress, the scent of aroused Danny, and both male and female release on his bed. It's wrong, those scents in his den, and I want to cover her scent with mine, marking my territory once and for all. 

He's starting to smell different, the longer that female leaves her scent in his den, the undertones of his coffee and thunderstorm scent changing, sweetening from the usual soft vibrancy. I sniff him, as he curls in my arm, and despite the changes, Danny's pain still smells the same.

"What's the mom's name?" It's the only thing that makes any sense, that Danny is expecting another cub. I still can't account for Danny's scent changing, but the pain in his scent, and the sex...

"'S not that. I'm not seeing anyone, Steven." He pulls away from me softly, curling in on himself more as I frown in confusion. I place my scent over him, needing to reassure myself of the coverage. "I swear, Steve. I am, and have been for the past three years, single."

I frown, pinning Danny as I investigate his scent. He briefly struggles beneath me, but I give him a look, and that sweet, mocha scent fills my nose as he shrinks back. I whimper, pulling away from my Danno, at least giving him space so he could explain.

"I... I'm a carrier, Steven." Danny takes my hand, gripping it like a lifeline as I softly run my fingers through his too perfect hair. A tear falls from his eye and I rumble softly as I pull him to me.

"I promise, Danno, if you want to keep it quiet," I murmur, feeling him relax into my embrace as he buries his face into my chest. "If you want to keep it quiet, my lips are sealed." I suppress the aching whine as I smell the fear and pain in his scent. He should be happy, I feel, that he can bear his mate's cubs. Not terrified and alone.

"It's not like I'm going to be getting pregnant any time soon." Danny chuckles, his voice weak and broken as I press my nose into his hair. "I came online for a guy who doesn't see me like that. Not yet, at any rate."

"He's lucky, Danny, whoever he is." I softly run my hands up and down his back, as Danny fusses with the hem of my t shirt. I sigh, wishing I could have been the man Danny had fallen for, fallen so hard it activated his hidden genes. "You're gonna be a fantastic mom."

It doesn't make any sense why I feel Danny is Mine, doesn't make any sense why I hate to think of him full of any other man's cubs, but it won't go away. This... This instinct that Danny is the right person for me, it's driving me insane. I can't Bond with him, not on my own, but Danny's magic has never, not even once, Called to me.

So there's not a chance in hell that he's my Bonded, right?

I stare at his strawberry blonde hair, begging for any sign that he is truly mine, whining inside for him to realize our connection. I just want to be able to offer him the greatest protection I can, and satisfy his longing for a family with the cubs I would put in his soft womb.

I growl to myself, as the familiar number of Chin Ho Kelly appears on my ringing phone, and wishing it would stop. That the world could leave us alone for a day, just a day, as I give my Danny some much needed care.

"McGarrett, talk to me." I growl as Chin's voice informs me of a case needing Five-O's attention. Just leave us alone. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to completely give this case my all, I take down the rough details, holding Danny closer.

"I'm sorry," I murmur into my partner's hair, resting my chin on the top of his head. Danny hums, fingers petting the small vee of skin above my shirt collar, driving me mad with longing. "I'll always protect you, Danno. You know that, right?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Danny sniffles, before trying and failing to extricate himself from my embrace. He swats at me, grumbling as I chuckle. "Lemme go, ya overgrown Pomeranian." 

I only laugh harder at his pitiful attempt of insulting me, but – eventually – I release him, smiling as he mock glares. I get behind the wheel of his shiny Camaro, intending to get us to the crime scene quickly and efficiently. I still smell a residual unease in Danny's scent, but I can't worry about it now. The only cure I could think of was normalcy, hoping that a sense of familiarity would bring Danny some peace.

"How's Grace?" I ask, trying to cut the incredibly heavy silence between us. I don't know how to fix this, but I might as damn well try. "Does she still want to go into cheerleading?"

"Yeah," Danny mutters, smiling despite the irritation in his voice. I catch him grinning as I sneak a glance, and I relax into the trip, feeling the tightness in my chest ease. "Yeah, she does. And it's my godsdamn worst nightmare."

I chuckle softly, looking over as he silks. "Yeah? That bad?"

"Make up. Steve, she's wearing make up." Danny gestures for a moment, spluttering as he tries to explain. "And, and her skirt is too fucking short and..." Danny chuckles to himself, murmuring softly, "My little girl isn't ready for this."

"She's growing up, Danno."

My partner sighs, shaking his head sadly. "But I don't want her to." 

I smile, briefly squeezing his hand in the most comforting way I could. I can feel the love he has for his daughter, the endearing way he wants her to be young and innocent forever. He'd probably be the same with the cubs he'll bear for his mate. He's an amazing parent, to simplify it.

We finally arrive at the crime scene, a police ridden alley in a wealthier part of Honolulu, the stench of blood and death filling my sensitive nose. I nearly gag at the overwhelming aroma of fear and anguish, the smell lingering on after the man's death.

Chin and Kono greet us at the body, their expressions grim, as Max, the coroner, examines the mangled corpse. "Hey, boss." Chin glances up as he pulls out a notepad, flipping through a few pages. "Vic's name is Richard Kline, a wealthy real estate mogul. He has dealings scattered over the majority of Honolulu, and a few properties on the North Shore."

"Got a time of death?" I ask, stepping closer to the body reluctantly. Gods, the _smell_. "Max?"

"Of course, Commander." Max looks up briefly, his typical calm and slightly cheerful manner settling in an odd way. "It appears that the victim suffered severe blunt force trauma, multiple, violent blows to his face and body. As you can see, his skull is all but caved in on the posterior portion." Max placed his medical instruments back into the case, looking up. "By his liver temperature, I can place his time of death betwen eight and nine pm last night."

"So, I'm thinkin' this guy gets in a fight, gets a few good hits in, and then gets his head smashed by the guy." Danny sighs, rubbing his chin as he thinks. "Anythin' else, Max?"

"Why, yes, detective. It appears that a short while before his death, our victim suffered a mild dog bite, and from the coloring of the bruises, I can estimate it was between one and two days before his murder." Max stands, dusting off his coveralls, adding, "Though I cannot determine whether it was a typical canine or a Familiar at the moment, my approximation is that you would be searching for a young child or a small puppy, as there were indications of missing baby teeth."

"We'll look into it," I mutter, a sense of foreboding filling me as I hear the details. "Thanks, Max."

I don't want to believe that this murder had been caused by a Familiar, and I sniff the air, searching for any residual scent. No trace of an animal, but a distinctive aftershave lingered on the red haired victim. I file away the scent, storing it for when we have a suspect.

Kono finishes with questioning the cops nearby, just as I step away from the corpse. "Chin," I instruct, "you and Kono talk to the next of kin, Danny and I will start searching for the Familiar, if there is one involved."

There's a few places in the city that people like me tend to hang around, places where even Witches were only tolerated, and humans were barred from entrance. Danny and I search them all, before trying a local park, the wide green swath of land open and inviting.

My eyes flash golden as I'm approached by a striking Jaguar, her eyes a brilliant light green and pupils the characteristic slits of a feline. She purrs low in her throat as her eyes rove over my form, saying in her wild voice, "I don't usually go for canines, but, Goddess..." 

I chuckle, her scent not unpleasant, but certainly not Mine, the way Danny's was. I smile, as invitingly as I can, asking, "Have I seen you around?" I glance over, as Danny walks away, going to a further group of Familiars.

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm with Five-O," I rumble, pulling up the picture of our vic. "Have you seen this guy around?" I show her the jpg file Chin had sent a few hours ago, Richard Kline's face after Max had cleaned him up a bit.

"Yeah, he's not one of us, though." She frowns, looking up at me. "He comes here with Juliet, a Husky I know." The Jaguar sighs, her sharp teeth scraping her lip as she looks away. "They got into a fight, I don't know what it was about."

I nod after getting contact info, thanking her as she runs her hand through her spotted buzz cut before walking away. Danny had just finished his interview, by the time I get to him, and he gives me a pained look. I nod, rubbing my scent over him again, erasing the others on him as we leave.

"Juliet Evans," he mutters as we walk back to the car, "she and Kline were seen arguing two days ago, and she has a kid, a pup about five or six years old."

"That's probably the owner of the bite mark." I see Danny's eyes glimmer in the sunlight, but I can't place the emotions they contain, no matter how much I try. 

I answer my ringing cell, putting the device on speaker as Kono's number flashes on the screen. "McGarrett. Go."

"Hey, Steve," Kono replies, her tone defeated. "We just returned from the talking to the wife. Apparently everyone loved Kline, and there wasn't anyone who wanted him dead that she knows of." Kono sighs over the line, pausing before she continues. "There was something off about her though, I mean, aside from the speciesist comments. I'm running her financials."

"Alright, you do that, Danny and I have a lead on the bite mark, apparently he was seen with a Familiar two days ago, arguing." I turn down a tree lined boulevard, looking for the right house. "Call me when you get somethin'."

"Sure thing, boss."

I hang up with a low growl, clenching the steering wheel tighter in my grip, trying to let go of the tension. Something wasn't right in all of this, like a missing piece I can't find. The woman I spoke to said Kline comes to the park, as in more than once. Something sure as hell doesn't add up here.

"You've got aneurysm face." I growl at Danny softly, turning over this thorny problem in my mind. "Come on, Steve. What's going on in that empty head of yours?" Danny chuffs, adding, "Besides that latest issue of Guns & Ammo waiting back at home, and the appointment with your right hand?"

"Danny, you really want to comment on my sex life?" I snark, glancing over at his smug grin. "Because out of the two of us, your bed is the one smelling like lonely masturbation five nights a week."

Danny quiets, and I know I've overstepped. Fuck my stupid comments.

"'M sorry, Danny, I didn't... I know it's a sensitive subject." I sigh, wetting my lips as I try to explain the feeling I've gotten about the case. "Something just doesn't add up with this."

"Yeah, I know," Danny mutters. "Something feels wrong, and I don't wanna be the schmuck who fucks up some kid's life." I glance over at him, then spot Juliet's house out of the window. A battered play set stood in the small, well kept yard, and a child's bike sat in the driveway. But two and two don't equal five.

Juliet couldn't have been the one to murder Kline, not when there had been something between them. I try to shake the sinking feeling in my gut as we knock on the door, the small house seeming too quiet.

A short, soft seeming woman answered the door, her mixed black and ivory hair pulled into a bun. A small cub sat on her hip, his pale blue eyes wide as I show my badge. "Juliet Evans?" I ask, "I'm Commander Steve McGarrett, this is my partner, Detective Danny Williams, and we need to as you a few questions about a man named Richard Kline."

Juliet brushes her son's dark auburn and pale gold hair back softly as she kisses his cheek. "Come on in." I can smell the underlying scent of Kline lingering on her son, and in the small home, and it doesn't take much to connect the dots. The red hair of her cub was a pretty big hint.

"I'm sorry for the mess, my pup is off of school today."

I look around in confusion at the immaculate house, the only items out of place a few small toys on a play mat. Juliet takes a seat in the armchair in her living room, setting her cub on the mat with his cars. "Hey, buddy," I mutter, and I give him a soft smile, showing him my golden irises as he stares. "You don't need to be scared of us."

His eyes flare an icy blue before he returns to his toys, quietly rolling them on the carpet. I sigh, not wanting to deliver the news as Danny and I sit on the worn loveseat.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Juliet asks, and I smell the longing in her scent. "That's why Rich didn't come home today." She looks up at us and I nod. Her face crumples, as she whispers, "Is my mate... Did he..."

"Ms Evans, I'm truly sorry for your loss." I try my best to keep my voice calm. "Can you tell us why you were seen arguing in the park two days ago?"

"He wanted to leave his wife, and we'd talked about it all the time, but..." Juliet quietly soothes her cub as he crawls into her open arms, whimpering softly. "That woman would have tried to come after the three of us, especially little Richie." Juliet's voice breaks as she clutches her cub, holding him as if she feared he would disappear.

"And the bruise on your mate's arm?"

"We were playing, as a family. Sometimes pups, sometimes they just don't know their own strength." Juliet looks up at us, and Danny nods, hand reaching out as he emits a comforting wave. "It was an accident."

"Ms Evans, can you tell me where you were last night, between eight and nine?" Danny asks, still comforting the room with his gift. 

"I wait tables at the restaurant down the street. Richie sits in one of the booths, and we make it work. I had to close last night, and was there until nine thirty."

"Thank you for your time, ma'am," I murmur, standing to leave. "I swear, we will do our best to find the one who killed your mate."

"Ask his wife," Juliet whispered. "She... She was sniffing around the restaurant a few nights ago. She... She's not as innocent and loving as she claims." Juliet's haunted eyes lock with mine, and I can feel the pain she is living in. Someone had taken away the only man she would ever feel for, and they had taken the father of her pup. 

"They'll pay for this." I know I'm not supposed to promise something I can't give, but the way Juliet looks at me, I have to. I have to find the bastard who killed Kline, if only for the cub's sake.

As Danno and I return to the Camaro, my phone rings sharply, Kono's name appearing on the screen. "McGarrett, go." I set my phone in the cradle, hitting the button for speaker, as I pull back onto the main road, heading towards the victim's house. Danny sighs, as I wind through the slow moving traffic, his hand gripping the door. "Whatcha got?"

"Hey, boss. I just ran Beverly Kline's financials, and I got a hit." Kono is pissed, by her tone, and a soft chime comes from my phone. "She wired fifty thousand to a man named Al Jenkins, convicted of two counts of assault, and one B&E. Unit picked him up five minutes ago."

"Has he said anything?" I grit my teeth as I turn towards the Klines' large house, knowing that fifty k was used as a hit on her husband. That fuckin' bitch.

"He rolled on the wife. Said she told him he was cheating on her, and needed a lesson." Kono pauses, and I laugh darkly, skidding to a stop in front of the dark SUV trying to flee. "I take it you're bringing her in?"

"Of course." Danny unbuckles his seat belt, as I growl menacingly at the woman leaving her car. "Steve, do not kill her. Don't."

I snort, getting out of the muscle car and ensure my badge is on display as my eyes blaze gold. "Mrs Kline? A word?" I can't even bring myself to use full sentences, and my vision fades to shades of gray, the lupine sight taking dominance.

"Can I help you?" She only looks at Danny, as I fight back a full shift. "Do you have any questions, officer?"

"First off, it's Detective, and no, my partner does." Danny places his hand on my shoulder, easing the ache a bit, as I slowly lose the color blindness. I cross my arms, giving the human a sour look. "You know, the guy who asked you a question?"

"Mrs Kline, why did you kill your husband?" I ask, blinking. "Because, I know you ordered a hit on Richard. I just want to know if you intended to make his mate a widow."

"Excuse me?" Beverly gasps, mockingly affronted. "My husband was the love of my life! I suppose someone like you wouldn't understand such a thing, but I assure you —" 

"You don't know what that expression means." I growl. "Familiars mate for life. That son he had? He's not going to have a father. His mate? She's never going to move on." I take a step forward, my voice dark. "And you caused that."

She takes a small step in retreat, her eyes wild as she fumbles behind her. I laugh coldly, as Danny pulls out his cuffs. "Book 'em Danno."

Danny laughs softly, as he rattles off the woman's rights, with short quips and snark thrown in for good measure. 

🐾

As I finish with the case records, Danny's head pops in the door to my office, a sad grin on his tired face. I nod, in response to his silent question, and he settles onto my leather sofa.

"So, I got in touch with the Governor." 

I look up, surprised, as he didn't seem like the kind of guy to just throw his weight around like that. "And?"

"And she contacted the courts, ensuring that Juliet and Richie were named as Kline's next of kin." Danny shrugs, a grin on his face. "Apparently his will had been changed recently, stating the exact same thing. Juliet won't have to lift a finger to work for the rest of her life."

I chuckle, grinning in response. "I have a feeling she's not going to just kick back and enjoy the money." 

"Well, when I told her, she said she's heading up a campaign for equal rights, regardless of species or creed." Danny bites his lower lip, softly smiling as he thinks. "Think it'll happen?"

"Maybe," I reply. "If the Gods are willing."

"Yeah, I think they are."


	4. When The Weather Worsens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has certainly had enough. Enough of the Corps trying to recruit him, enough of denying _exactly_ how much he needs Steve, enough of Rachel...
> 
> Well, the weather hadn't called for storms, but with his current mood, it looks like one might just break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Explicit rating has been earned.
> 
> Beware, sex scene ahead

🌩

Danny

🌩

I know, I _know_ Steve and I bicker a lot, like nearly every twelve and a half minutes, but this has got to be the worst case of lupine possessiveness that I have ever come across. While my dick finds him throwing the Corps officials out of my home very interesting, I... I kinda take offense to it. I mean, I can take care of my own business pretty sufficiently, after all, I've managed for an official thirty years without the stupid wolf, but... But even though I hate to admit it, I have to say, I'm grateful. Beyond grateful.

Yes, I'm grateful that Steve protected me like he should have, but now, now I'm ready to take a rolled up newspaper to his furry behind. He decreed my home, the home I have lived in for the past year, unsafe for me to live in alone. I mean, come on. Alright, there was a case involved, where a guy robbed and murdered one of the tenants, but seriously? 

Well, if I'm going to have to live in his "Benevolent Dictatorship" I would prefer not to live under his roof. Just sayin'. Because I really don't need my helpless pining to get any worse. 

I hear a muffled curse as Steven scorches his hand on something in the kitchen of this three bedroom monstrosity of a beach house, and I bite back a groan. "Yeah, Serves you right, you rabid canine!" I hear him mutter a reply as I walk down the stairs, his pain and surprise evident.

I grab his hand roughly, a headache building between my temples, as I soothe the irritated flesh. "I was fine, Steven." I look up at him as new skin flows under my touch, his burnt fingers curling into mine. 

"You weren't." Steve grips my hand, his gaze unyielding. I can feel his hidden fear, and the pain of what might have happened rolling off of him like waves. "You could have died, Danno. Died."

"Why do you even care?" I ask, losing my righteous anger at him, because he couldn't control his instincts. He needs to know that I am safe and sound. Just like how I lie awake most nights, trying to calm my urge to go to him. Trying to keep as wide a gap between us as possible. I'd never recover if we Bonded, and the demands of our jobs took him from me, likewise if the Navy called him back, and somehow he never made it home.

"I can't let you get hurt, Danny, I can't. You couldn't possibly expect me to let you live there after that." His eyes look down, and his pain reaches out to me. "I can't lose you."

I grit my teeth as stupid tears well up in my eyes. I can't lose him, either. I pull my hands out of his, shaking my head as I step back. My magic knows by now not to even think about trying to reach for the one thing I need, and it _aches_.

The Ex's ringtone grates on my nerves, and I just want to hurl my blasted phone at the wall, smash it to pieces, because _I. Don't. Need. **This**._ I don't need Rachel calling me every day, begging me to babysit, and all the while, seeing my daughter terrified of her growing gifts. I know That Woman is trying to ignore her powers. Grace needs me, and I just can't do this alone.

I hit the little green button, cutting off Rachel before she utters a word. "I will pick up my daughter in twenty minutes, and we will have her home before bed time." I shake my head, as She tries to apologize, tries to insist she has no other options, but I can't take it. I hang up the phone, even as Steve tries to ask what was wrong.

I let the traitor tears fall, as Steve touches my shoulder. "Baby, what's going on?" I feel his overwhelming desperation for me, and his soft plea has me crumbling. " _ **Please** , Danno."_

I break, falling into the waiting arms of my Bonded Familiar, letting go of the carefully built block. Letting his care and worry soothe my aching magic. I cling to him as he buries his face in my hair, lowering us both to the floor. I try to tell him, try to explain, but broken sobs are all I can manage.

He cradles me in his arms, pulling me until I'm curled in his arms. "Danny..." Steve shushes me, as I attempt to speak again. "Baby, it's okay, ssh, it's okay, I've got you." I dig my fingers into his back, pulling myself as close to him as I physically can. "You hid because of the Corps, didn't you?"

"Steve..." I croak, tucking my head under his chin, and he hums, his hand cupping my head. "I wanted to tell you. It killed me, for so long." I shakily inhale, and I can smell the ocean clinging to his skin, with a wild, musky scent that I loved. "It's you... All of it, you... You're mine."

"I know." He huffs, pressing his lips into my hair. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, Daniel Williams, you have been Mine." He noses at me, and I look up, seeing his soft glow. "We are one." 

"Yes, we are." I lick my lips, looking to his as he inclines his head. For a fleeting moment, time stops. He brushes his lips against mine, soft and gentle, a promise of what he would give, in due time. I blush at the needy whine I let out as he pulls back, and a small smirk pulls up his mouth. "We need to get Grace," I am forced to admit, staring at his perfect lips.

"Danno, we have the rest of our lives together." Steve places a soft kiss to my forehead, sighing against my skin. "Our cub comes first. Our Bonding second."

I let him help me to my feet, let him drive us to the stupid country club where my beloved daughter was waiting for us, and forget for a brief moment, that there was a reason why I should be upset. Steve's hand never leaves mine, his thumb brushing over my skin at reassuring intervals as I watch him. He's always seemed different, but...

I guess I can't ignore how Steve is definitively not human. The wild cast to his eyes, the cut of his jaw, the undeniable fierceness to my Bonded could never be missed. Maybe it was the sharpness of his teeth, or the shape of his ears, but when he gives me that goofy grin... It's hard to imagine anyone I could love more.

I hold back the words waiting to spill from my lips, as we pull up to StepStan's country club, not ready for what they would bring. I mean, I can't wait to get down and just Bond with my mate, but like Steve said, our cub comes first, no matter what. Though I really do look forward to letting him Mark me as his, and the wild, passionate lovemaking that precedes the big moment, but maybe not while my little girl can hear?

Steve glances over at me, his eyes all soft and mushy as I rub his callused knuckles on my cheek, smiling as I did it. He sits, wiping a tear from my face with his rough thumb, and I almost miss his soft words. "I don't know how That Woman could ever bring herself to hurt you, Danno." His voice rings with his sincerity, and I kiss his hand, soothing the longing I felt in my chest. "I'll always protect you."

"I know." I lean my forehead on his, reaching out beyond the car for the usual tenor of my daughter's emotions. Everyone has a different feel about them, like different flavors of ice cream. But the overwhelming fear and anguish that was undeniably Grace's rocked me to my core. "Somethin's wrong, stay here."

I step out of my car, looking around for my little girl, the emotions so strong it was as if she was right in front of me. I head towards her usual tennis court, looking for any sign of my daughter. Something was terribly wrong, I just couldn't pinpoint what.

The intense maelstrom of anguish grows stronger as I step in the direction of the locker rooms, Grace's pain nearly overwhelming me. What the hell had happened to my baby? 

As I step into the women's locker rooms, I have the deadening drop in my stomach as I simply know. Grace had experienced the first onset of her gifts. She has started to feel her magic pulling at her, and there wasn't a chance in hell I was letting her go through this alone. I wouldn't be able to call myself her father if I did.

Grace sat, curled into a tight ball, on one of the fancy acacia wood benches in the furthest corner of the room, her small shoulders trembling in fear. I send out an emotional tidal wave of love and support, thanking the Goddess that my empath skills never caused a reaction. "Gracie, baby?" I try to flood out any other emotion in the room, letting her feel nothing other than my love for her.

I bundle her into my arms, shushing her as I rock us. "It's alright. I've got you." I feel her small fingers curl into my shirt, and hear her soft sniffling, as I soothe my little girl. "Danno's got you, baby." I kiss her head, trying to keep my own emotions locked down, in case my daughter was an empath, like her dad. "Ssh, it's okay, Grace."

"Danno..." Grace's tears begin to dampen my shirt, as she clings to me like a spider monkey. "Danno, make them stop." I kiss her head again, wetness prickling in my eyes at her broken words.

"Tell me what they are, baby," I murmur, brushing her hair out of her face. "Huh? Tell me what's wrong." I smile as she looks up at me with trembling lips and tears in her eyes. "I'm always here for you, Monkey. Always."

"I keep seeing thing before they happen." Grace sniffles, wiping her eyes, and I nod, sighing softly. Of all the gifts to have, clairvoyance is one I never would have chosen for her. "Mom was yelling at you." Grace buries her face back into my shirt, her words muffled by my chest. Even with that, I nearly collapse for the second time that day, hearing what my daughter says next. "Danno, I'm scared."

"It's okay, Monkey, it's okay," I say softly, giving her a smile when she looks up. I kiss her precious forehead, rubbing her back to comfort her. "You know what I can do?" I ask, my smile still in place. "I can feel other people's emotions. I know you're scared right now, but uncle Steve and I are going to make sure you're okay."

"Mom said it's just Déja vu."

My heart grows cold at that statement. Rachel had known about Grace's gift, had _known_ she was a budding Witch, and yet instead of helping her, she had tried to convince my little girl she was crazy. I contain my justified anger at That Woman, at least until I could act on it.

I gently guide Grace to the Camaro, murmuring soft condolences as we go. I spy Steve waiting for us, and give him a wan smile, rubbing Grace's shoulder. He pulls us into his strong arms as soon as we get close enough, and I let him know what had happened.

"Grace's growing into her gifts." I lean my head on my Bonded's broad shoulder, drawing comfort from his presence. I can feel his protective instincts kicking in, and I kiss the skin above his collar. "We're going hme, and I'll call a lawyer."

"Danno?" Grace curls into my side, as we snuggle in the back seat, her small hands tracing my warm talisman. I lay a soft protective energy around my daughter, blanketing her in my love. "Why are you calling a lawyer?"

"I'm going to fight to keep you." I lock eyes with Steve in the rear view mirror, and catch his small nod. "We are, me and Uncle Steve. We won't let you be hurt anymore." I sigh, holding her close, knowing full well if Rachel found out abou this, there would be hell to pay. She had said so herself, that she would never allow her daughter to have magic.

"Danny, I'll talk to Governor Jameson, see if we can get an emergency hearing." Steve's worried eyes look in the rearview mirror, as I hold my daughter as close as the seatbelts allow. I glance up to see him flash his eyes golden at me, blinking away the amber.

"I know you will, babe. I know you will." I sigh into Grace's hair, and try to fight back the sniffles I feel trying to burst forward. I can't let these stupid emotions get the better of me. I can't exactly tell if these emotions are wholly mine, or the ambient emotions in the air. It doesn't truly matter either way I suppose.

"Danno, are you and Uncle Steve together yet?" Grace asks, her small fingers tracing my pentacle as it softly warms further. Her soft eyes look at me with a gentle hope. "I know he makes you happy."

"Yeah, baby." I stroke Grace's hair softly, a sad smile on my face. "He's my Familiar, baby," I murmur. "One day, you're going to meet someone who is like Uncle Steve, and then you will understand."

"I think I know." Grace tucks herself back into my arms, and I chuckle weakly. My little monkey. "He's your soulmate, Danno. He's your true love." She pulls away the tiniest bit to smile at me. I grin back at her, bopping her nose with the tip of my forefinger.

"That's just about it. We were created to be a perfect match, and that's the way every Bonded pair is." I sigh, Tucking a stray lock of Grace's hair being her ear. "Honey, I just have to tell you somethin' okay?"

"Okay, Danno." 

I pause, gathering my thoughts. "I'm... I'm not like the other dads around." Swallowing, I decide to press on, praying to the gods that Grace would understand. "Baby, I can be a mom if I want to, with uncle Steve. One day, maybe a year from now, you might be a big sister."

"Danno, I love you." Grace smiles, her small arms wrapping around my neck as he sighs. "And I really want to be a big sister."

"Gracie, I am so freaking proud of you baby." I let the tears roll from the corners of my eyes, and give my little girl a tight squeeze before Steve shuts off the engine in our driveway. "Let's go watch some Lilo and Stitch, alright?"

Steve catches my eye as we settle into the plush leather couch, and I simply give him a wan smile. His arm around me momentary tightens, and I know he understands.

He softly mouths those three little words we hadn't yet said to each other yet, his blue eyes like oceans in his face. I know he means it, and I can only hope to show him how much I reciprocate.

🐾

  
Steve

  
🐾

Danny rests his head beneath my chin, situated comfortably between my legs as I hang up the last phone call I needed to make to save our cub. I set the phone on the nightstand, as Danny blinks up at me, his eyes lit with a soft green fire. I know that with this tough road ahead, Danny needs me, and I want to give him every ounce of protection I can.

I run my fingers up and down his spine, as the barely simmering arousal in both of our scents bubbles once more, the ebb and flow of our Bonding rising again in Grace's absence. I can't deny myself this now, needing to care for my mate, to satisfy his carnal desires.

I cup his face in my hand, tracing my thumb over his lower lip. He nods imperceptibly, just the merest fraction of an inch as I lean down to taste him.

He tastes like the best cup of coffee, leaving the metallic tang of copper lingering on my tongue. I can't hold back the desperation in my whines and pants as we kiss like tectonic plates. Like the unstoppable force that can only lead to pure power and destruction. Danny pushes his weight off of my chest, his hardness in the soft pyjama bottoms rubbing against my own insistent arousal. I chase the friction, groaning as I begin to rut against him, nowhere close to what we both crave.

Gently, I roll us, so that I can shed my pants easily, my red cock already leaking at how badly I needed my mate. "Danny, are you sure?" I ask, even though he's already wriggling out of his own clothes. I place my hand on his upper thigh, just a caution as he looks at me with lust darkened eyes, his chest heaving. "Danno..."

My mate simply places my fingers to his readiness, guiding me towards the soft, warm wetness that was only for me. "Steve... You know I'm ready." I whine as he urges me forward, and I slip my finger into his tight hole. 

I groan as Danny makes the most delicious noises, mewls and whimpers as I prep him. I find that small nub inside of my mate that has him arching off of the bed, swearing loudly as I press on his prostate. With my free hand, I fumble in my nightstand for a condom, knowing we weren't ready for a child yet. I shiver as Danny's magic envelops me in his essence, and I line myself up to his leaking hole.

"Danny," I whisper as I drink in the sight of my mate's desperation. "Danny, I need you to be sure." 

"Steve, please, I need you." Danny's eyes flare a brighter green, and I feel a weight inch me forward, my tip pressing into him. "I need you to knot me. Knot me, and Mark me."

I sink into him with a groan, the heat and tightness soothing a need in me I had only dimly known. I bury my face in the crook of Danny's neck, softly kissing and lapping at the tender flesh as he adjusts to my girth. I gently thrust in response to his movements, and it is like no other experience in my life, making love to this man.

He sets a fire low in my spine, as he bites my shoulder gently, trying to keep his perfect sounds inside. "I want to hear you Danno," I whisper as I continue to suck and nibble the area in which I would place my Bonding Mark. "You're doing so good for me, baby."

"Hngh... Steve, Steve I need it."

I know what he's referring to, the wide bulb at the base of my cock, swelling as I inch toward my release. I pull my face from his neck, locking eyes with my incredible mate as his face pleads with me to knot him. His legs wrap around my hips, changing the angle so that it's such little effort for me to push it inside, sending my waves of pleasure ever higher. I pant, returning my attention to his purple flesh, and keen as he sucks on my neck.

I feel a part of my soul connect, as I set my teeth on Danny's skin, and I know that this is the moment. The unbearable pleasure of my mate around me, of his hot release painting our stomachs, and his body clamping down on me tips me over the edge as his magic flows through me.

I pour all of my will into the Bond, all of the pent up love and devotion I had bottled up for so long into making Danny Mine at last. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but I gradually come to my senses, my quaking limbs barely able to keep me from crushing my mate.

Danny's tongue softly laves over the tingling flesh of his Claim on me, and I return the gesture of comfort, still thrusting shallowly as I ride out the last dregs of my orgasm. "Fuck, Danno..." I feel him clench down on me, milking my knot as we both return to earth.

Finally, I have nothing left in my balls, and the unique Familiar proof condom had done its job, keeping my spend away from Danny's womb. I roll us on our bed, so that my satisfied mate can rest on my stomach. He hums contentedly, adjusting himself to my knot. His glazed eyes look up at me blissed to the point of no return. "I love you, Danno." I chuckle at the spark of pride in his eyes, and he hums happily.

"Love you too, babe. So much." He sighs, settling onto my chest as I hear his heart rate even out. "Think there's something t' be said about how incredible sex with your Bonded is."

"Oh?" I trail my fingers over his spine, tracing patterns on his muscled back idly.

"Well, duh. Hands down, 's the best ever." Danny sighs again, and I kiss his forehead, murmuring for him to sleep like he needs. "'M 'kay, Steven. Just th'roly fucked."

Even as he finishes his sentence, I can hear his breathing slow and a gentle snore slip from my amazing mate. I begin to examine the mark I left on Danny, as his breath fans over my collarbone. A stylized wolf head howled against a background of thunder clouds, and I lick the softly shimmering tattoo, feeling the tingles race across my tongue.

Danny sleeps for what must have been an hour, before I ease myself from his entrance and shift our bodies apart. He stirs in his sleep when I clean the fluids from his stomach and inner thighs, but once I settle back into the bed, he quiets. I drink in the peaceful expression on his face, the frown lines and harried look to him smoothed over in his dreams. I almost believe he's five years younger now.

He's so perfect while he dreams.

I could watch Danny sleep all night, I realize, as he unconsciously searches for me. I pull him into my side, letting him slip his leg between mine as I hold him close. The soothing sound of Danny's heart beat lulls me into a peaceful doze, a dim part of my awareness still watchful, still protective of the sleeping man in my arms.

I dream of thunder and an unstoppable force, held tight in a cage, and the lashing of the wind sounds like a cry for help in the darkest night. Going to the prison, I realize that someone is trapped inside the thunderstorm, someone with eyes like burning emeralds...


End file.
